Five o'clock
by SoaringHigh
Summary: Sakura falls into a coma. After seven years, who's left to believe in her recovery?


DAY 1

"Good lord, Sakura," an older man sobbed, fogging up his glasses. "How could this have happened? So young…so wonderful…"

"Don't cry, Otou-san," Kinomoto Touya pleaded, barely holding his own tears back. "She'll wake up any minute now, just watch. That kaijuu still owes me two weeks of chores for letting her stay out late with that baka three nights ago."

"Oh please, Touya," Tsukishiro Yukito scolded gently, avoiding looking at the pale-faced, auburn-haired beauty that lay still on the hospital bed beneath them. "You know she's old enough to do what she wants."

Touya pouted. Daidouji Tomoyo sat silently in a chair, sobbing on Hiragizawa Eriol's shoulder. Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu, and Yanagisawa Naoko huddled over their close friend, whispering apologies for the horrible misfortune that happened to her.

Yamazaki Takashi, Mizuki Kaho, Kero, Spinel Sun, Akizuki Nakuru, Li Meiling, all of the people in Sakura's life were staring at her, waiting, hoping, _begging_ that the cheerful girl would just wake up.

Only one person was missing, and his name was Li Syaoran. He was at soccer practice, and no one wanted to be the one to break the news of Sakura's accident to him.

DAY 39

The same group of people gathered around Sakura's bedside. It was rare for all of them to visit Sakura at the same time, but today they were celebrating Sakura's birthday.

"Maybe we should give her her birthday punches," Eriol suggested half-heartedly. "Then she would wake up to tell us off."

The others forced grins and small chuckles, and Eriol decided that maybe now wasn't the time for jokes.

It had been over a month since Sakura involved in a car accident that had sent her into a coma. Everyone dedicated at least once visit per week to talk to the unconscious Sakura and update her on their lives.

Every day, Syaoran came in at 5 o'clock after school and soccer practice, and left at 8 o'clock when visiting hours were over.

DAY 108

The group of visitors had whittled down. Now only Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka kept up their weekly visits. The others came sporadically, never staying for long.

Syaoran watched over her every day, even if he had to bring his schoolwork with him.

DAY 256

Tomoyo grinned at Sakura, deluding herself for a second into thinking she was asleep. "Eriol and I are finally together," she told her gleefully, squeezing Eriol's hand beside her. "Syaoran told us you had been waiting for it to happen for years."

She looked at the clock for a brief second. "Speaking of which, it's almost five," she remarked to Eriol. "Syaoran will be here soon."

DAY 366

Today was the anniversary of the car accident. An odd celebration of an event that no one wanted to remember.

DAY 404

Last year, everyone had gathered for Sakura's birthday. Today, only her main group of visitors made it, and at seven, everyone left to give Syaoran an hour alone with her.

DAY 798

Kinomoto Fujitaka was the first one to drop. "Two years," he whispered. "I've lost hope."

The others murmured their condolences, and thought no less of him.

DAY 810

With Sakura's dad unable to come every week, others found it easier to make their own excuses. Yukito stopped, muttering apologies, while Eriol slowly stopped accompanying Tomoyo to her visits.

Syaoran updated them on her condition whenever they casually saw each other.

DAY 1256

It was six-thirty and Syaoran still hadn't come.

The doctors and nurses, who had been accustomed to the young man coming every day, shook their heads in sadness, believing he had finally given up. They were relieved when at 6:47, he skidded into the hospital and sprinted up the stairs, saying how he was kept late from practice to help out his friend with some techniques.

DAY 1469

The ever calm Syaoran scared the hospital personnel as he stormed his way up to Sakura's room at 5 o'clock.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything rash," the lead doctor quietly ordered an intern, but knew that Syaoran would never hurt Sakura.

"She keeps pressuring me," Syaoran complained to Sakura, gently holding her hand. "She wants me to take over the company right when I finish school, but I'm too young!" He blinked away tears that were threatening to spill. "You know how doubtful I've always been about my ability to run the family business. I wish we could go back to elementary school, when nothing mattered except how not to blush when I was near you" he admitted in a small voice.

DAY 1583

"Kaijuu," Touya said in a wavery voice. "You have to wake up. I know monsters sleep a lot, but do they usually sleep this long?" He managed a thin smile. "Father and I know about what you've been doing all these years," he said suddenly. "We know, and we're proud of you."

He looked up when Syaoran knocked on the door gently. Damn, was it five already?

"I'll leave you with the baka," he grudgingly complied, kissing her on the forehead.

DAY 1747

Kero hadn't been allowed in the hospital because of the no-pets rule, and he hadn't attempted to sneak in for a while now. He much preferred staying at Tomoyo's place, drowning his sorrows in delicious food.

But this time, he felt he had something to help, even though he knew this was beyond his control. But Sakura was still his mistress, and he needed to do something!

"I brought the Cards," Kero hissed at her from Syaoran's backpack, sneakily looking around for any nurses or doctors that might catch him. "They're sleeping, but they're alive. They can wake up at any time, just like you."

DAY 1932

Touya looked up as Syaoran entered the room, at 5 o'clock.

He mock grimaced, and teased, "Oi, gaki, I would appreciate it if you would leave. I can't stand the thought of you getting close to her."

Syaoran shot right back, grinning, "Too late, Touya. I wouldn't ask what happened after the eighth grade dance if I were you."

Touya grimaced for real, although there was still a hint of humor. "Too far, gaki. And I was just starting to like you, you immature brat."

DAY 2043

"I've decided to take over the company, Sakura," Syaoran told her. "After I finish school, of course. Now that I've started getting closer to thirty than twenty, I've realized that I'm ready. I wish you could see me now. I'm finally starting to grow up."

DAY 2178

"I'm pregnant, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, clasping her best friend's hand. And getting married! At twenty-six too, not that bad!" She pecked Eriol on the cheek, who guiltily looked down at the girl he hadn't visited in years.

"I wish you could see us, Sakura. Our ecstatic life would be much better with you in it."

After that, Tomoyo stopped visiting, citing her pregnancy and marriage preparations.

DAY 2356

"Touya, you don't need to come every day. I'm sure Yukito's upset over the fact that you're spending more time with your comatose sister than him."

"He understands."

"I know he does, but just because everyone else has stopped visiting doesn't mean you need to make up for them."

"This is my baby sister, gaki! I need to be here for her!"

"You're baby sister is almost 27. It's time you started letting her grow up."

There was a long silence as Touya ignored Syaoran.

"How's your doctorate going, brat?"

"Fine. I'm graduating next year. And I'm glad. I've been working too hard and too long for it."

"And your coaching job?"

"Fine as well. We're playing the championship game next weekend."

"You've had that job for what, twenty years now?"

"Nearing ten, actually."

"Everyone's getting old," Touya grumbled.

His visits stopped soon afterwards.

DAY 2413

Today was Syaoran's 27th birthday. Everyone else had stopped visiting Sakura, but Syaoran still kept his five o'clock-eight o'clock visits.

DAY 2589

At five o'clock, Syaoran walked into the hospital, like he always did. He greeted the receptionist and the passing doctors like normal, but all of them noticed the bouquet of flowers he was carrying.

"What are the flowers for, Syaoran?"

"Do you need a vase for those?"

"She'll wake up soon, Syaoran. Don't give up."

He traversed the hallways with ease, with familiarity. Stopping at room 308, he felt his heart drop, just like every other day, before opening the door slowly. He sat next to Sakura and took her hand, talking about the events of that day and how Tomoyo and Eriol's little son was turning out just fine.

He put the flowers into a water-filled vase and arranged it so that they were on the side table that her head was turned towards. They were sakura blossoms, her favorite.

At exactly 7:33, Sakura opened her eyes for the first time in over seven years.

Her first sight was the sakura blossoms. Her second was the face of Li Syaoran.

Showing his happiness with a broad smile, Syaoran caressed her face before kissing the ring on her left hand.

"Welcome back, Li Sakura."

* * *

Sooo for some reason I wanted to delude everyone into thinking everyone was real young, then be like BAM! just kidding they're married! And are almost 30! It was all in an effort to have a plot twist. Hope that worked out _

Anyway I feel like there's something missing with this piece. I only kinda like the end. And the dates are all random so don't hate if they're inconsistent or something :)


End file.
